marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Sword of Damocles | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Berkowitz | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 3 12 | HistoryText = Kang is the supreme Leader of Earth in the 31st Century where he has conquered multiple worlds and fought a thousand wars, in the past he has desecrated the Avengers' image by making them out to be rogue outlaws, by importing false facts in the Avengers museum. However, Thor, the last original Avenger alive, revealed the truth about the lies Kang made up about them and led a group of rebels against the conqueror. A portal from a thousand years into the past opens within his armory, where some of his equipment was stolen by A.I.M. Kang then met Iron Man who travelled through the portal and is accidentally brought to the past with him where he met the Avengers "before the schism". Kang then attempts to conquer the world of past, taking over the present A.I.M. operatives and later brings his ship the Sword of Damocles, which he plans to use to destroy the isle of Manhattan. However his plans are soon stopped by the Avengers, at the last minute Kang flies through a portal back to his time while also bringing most of the Avengers on board his ship with him. Kang later appeared at the Avengers tower of his time to find the Avengers of the past and the rebels led by Thor and sends his robot army to eliminate them. Kang uses the advanced Arc Reactor to power his Portal Generator to give himself access to all possible worlds to conquer. Just when he opens a portal, Captain America interferes which led to the both of them to be taken into the portal, as the two struggle for the portal generator, they're accidentally transported back in time during World War II. Kang continues to fight Captain America as they argue over each others ideals while in the middle of a war zone. Cap then sends the both of them further back into the prehistoric times when they're faced with a Dinosaur. After escaping from it, the two face each other off in a fist fight with Cap having the advantage, Kang attempts to leave him behind at that time period but was unable to when Captain America got to the Portal Generator and leaves him behind instead. The Cabal Kang was able to travel back to the modern time and is a member of the new Cabal led by the Leader who were stealing components to forever be rid of the Avengers. They were able to trap them but Black Panther was able to take back the Vibranium from the machine that would rid the Avengers, however Amora the Enchantress was later able to retrieve. Just before they were able to use their machine, the Cabal then face the New Avengers team who came to save the original team, they were too late as the Cabal betray the Leader, escape and disperse the Avengers across time and space. Kang in particular, sent Falcon a few decades into the future to a mostly deserted New York that he rules using tech dampeners to block any technology assied from his, there he needs his help in saving the world from a rip in the universe caused by Kang's constant time travel. Falcon reluctantly agrees to join him in exchanged he would let the people of New York free, return to his time and never time travel again. For the next few years, Kang trained him in different forms of combat as he defended Kang from others such as Red Hulk who do not trust the conquer's way doing things. Hours before the singularity swallows Earth, Falcon brought Vision to Kang's castle when he and Wasp came looking for him, Falcon persuades Kang that they can use Vision's computing power to help them. The three of them are the interrupted by Wasp and Red Hulk who destroy most of Kang's technology, but Vision explained to them the truth before any permanent damage, together they managed to cage the black hole thus sealing its energy just in time. However Kang reveals his true intentions to use its energy to time travel without the negative side effects, he asks Falcon to join him but refuses to which he also reveals that he installed tech dampeners to keep him from using it. Kang battles the four of them until it's just him and his former pupil, as they fight Falcon was able to beat him in combat and blasted his face with his own weapon, while defeated Kang tells them the true power of the Cabal is coming and that "he'll take care of things" but is interrupted when Red Hulk kicks him across far away. Kang is then later imprisoned. In an effort to wipe the Stark lineage from history, Kang sent robots disguised as Hydra agents to the past to kill Howard Stark thus erasing the Arc Reactor, Iron Man, the Avengers and even his old adversary Arno Stark from ever existing. However one of his robots became damage and accidentally sent Howard and Agent Carter to the present day. Kang attempted to kill Howard (or at least his son Tony) himself but was outmatched by the combine efforts of both Starks in Iron Man Armors, Agent Carter and Captain America. Kang settled by having Tony be erased by the paradox of having Howard displaced in time for too long and escapes through a time portal, Kang returned for one last chance to kill Howard before he and Agent Carter are sent Back, but was stopped by Arno Stark who dragged him back into the future as the conqueror curses all the Starks. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Kang Armor ** Telekinesis ** Force-Field Projection: ** Superhuman Strength: | Transportation = * Sword of Damocles | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family